


My Best Friend's Little Sister

by Scylla87



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, wet t-shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Spending time at the Stark family lake house one summer, Gendry finds himself in an awkward position when a "mishap" ends with Arya's t-shirt leaving nothing to the imagination.





	My Best Friend's Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little story I thought up. There isn't much to it, and it isn't my best. I hope that you guys enjoy it all the same. Happy reading.

My Best Friend’s Little Sister:

Gendry lounged back in his deck chair, glad for the dark tint of his sunglasses as Arya came closer. There had been a “mishap” with the garden hose a few moments before and the material of her white t-shirt clung to her flesh in all the right places, giving him the perfect view of her breasts. There was, he thought, something intrinsically wrong about the fact that his best friend’s little sister had breasts, let alone that he could see them. Even worse, if the fattening of his cock was any indication, that he enjoyed seeing them. He continued to stare at her from behind his dark shades all the same, wondering who he had to thank for this lovely show, Jeyne Poole for being such a bitch or Arya for going braless. There was someone for him to thank regardless. Especially when she came even closer and plopped down at the end of his chair.

He took the opportunity to glance at her without seeming to stare too long. Up close the outline of her nipples were visible, dark circles pushing against the wet fabric. It was an image he planned to make good use of later that night. “Having fun?” he asked casually, careful to push such thoughts to the back of his mind for the time being.

Arya shrugged. “I suppose. Jeyne’s being a fucking bitch.” She punctuated the thought by pulling on her t-shirt, trying to separate it from her skin. The motion was futile, and the second she let go of the shirt it snapped back against her skin. “Ugh,” she groaned, “now everyone can see my tits.”

“Really?” he said in mock innocence. “I hadn’t noticed.”

She laughed at that at least, and shoved him playfully. Without considering what he was doing, he reached out and shoved her back and it became something of a wrestling match, the pair pushing and pulling and shoving each other until somehow, she ended up in his lap. Arya stopped suddenly, no doubt able to feel just how much he had noticed her tits. “That me?” she asked, not quite meeting his eye.

He considered lying, but something told him it would be better to tell the truth. Maybe it was the fact that she was still sitting on his lap even after his secret had been revealed. “I uh…” he began awkwardly. “Yes, I suppose that is because of you.” He took the opportunity to look at her breasts, which were so close now that she was half pressed against him. It was harder than ever to look away.

“Do you want to touch them?” she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

It was not an invitation he could bring himself to turn down. Without delay he reached out and cupped one of her breasts in his hand, surprised by how heavy it was. A soft sigh fell from her lips as he brushed his thumb across her nipple. “When you disappeared after Jeyne squirted me, I thought maybe it was because you hadn’t liked what you’d seen.” As if to remind herself that he had, she ground her ass against him.

He pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger just to feel her squirm again. “And why would I have not liked what I saw?” he asked her.

She didn’t seem to have an answer to that, at least not one she was ready to give him. Instead, she ground her hips down against him, sending out a needy whine into the night. “Do you want more?” he asked her, pinching her nipple again.

She moaned softly as she nodded her head. “Please,” she whispered, shifting on his lap so she could part her legs.

That was not what he had meant when he offered to give her more, but he certainly wasn’t going to say no if that was what she wanted. He pulled his hand away from her breast and slid it between her parted thighs. His fingers barely brushed against her clothed pussy before she was squirming against him again. “Calm down,” he teased, fingers pushing aside the edge of her swimsuit bottoms to touch her properly. “Oh fuck you’re wet!” he said as he brushed against her folds.

Arya hummed her agreement, hips swirling in an attempt to bring his fingers where she needed them the most. Gendry found her clit and pressed against it, loving the soft moan the action pulled from deep inside her. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered to her.

She moaned again as he continued to rub her clit. “Your cock,” she whispered between moans, like something out of a dream.

Without second guessing, he pulled his fingers away from her folds and let her reposition herself on his lap. It only took a minimal amount of tugging to free his cock. She stroked him hurriedly as she repeated his motion earlier and merely pushed aside her bottoms to expose herself enough to take him in. Within moments a wet warmth was closing in around him as he slid inside her. Both of them groaned. “Someone might see us,” he told her, suddenly remembering that they were on the back deck of her parents’ lake house.

“We better hurry then,” she replied, speeding up the movement of her hips.

This wasn’t what he thought it would be like to fuck her, and if he was honest, he had thought about fucking her before. But his imagination couldn’t paint a vivid enough picture of what it would feel like to be inside her, to have her tits bouncing in his face. This was so much better than anything he could have dreamed, and he planned on doing it properly the first chance he could. He was going to lay her out on his bed and go slow, discover the taste of her and see her tits bounce for real, not just their silhouette through her wet t-shirt. Just the thought made his balls clench. “Fuck you feel good,” he told her, as her muscles squeezed him tightly.

She groaned in response, hips wild as she rode him. He reached between them and rubbed along her clit again, hoping to push her over the edge. The way her walls clenched around him told him she was getting close. He rubbed again, making her flutter deep inside. Another groan fell from her lips as her hips lost all sense of rhythm. She bucked against him wildly, chasing that sweet release. “Ugh…” she panted, pussy becoming like a vice.

Gendry could feel his own release coming. With a grunt he pulled her off of him just before he started coming in great spurts across her stomach. He collapsed against the back of the chair with a satisfied groan and tried to catch his breath.

Arya laughed softly, pulling her bottoms back into place. “I guess my t-shirt is definitely wet now,” she said, pulling the shirt away from her again and looking at the stain his come had made.

For some reason, he had trouble looking at the proof of their union. He suddenly felt the urge to apologize. “Yeah,” he muttered, “sorry about that. I wasn’t sure where else you might want me to…” he trailed off, leaving the thought hanging in the air.

She shrugged and gave him that soft little laugh of hers again. “No worries. It’ll wash.” She said the words, but then all of a sudden, she looked uncertain. “Though,” she said, weighing her words carefully, “I am on the pill.”

He looked at her uncertainly for a moment as she claimed off his lap. “So you know for next time,” she told him.

They locked eyes, both of them clearly understanding that next time would be very soon indeed, and then she disappeared into the house.


End file.
